


Copycat

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Copying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Reader Insert, Reader-Interactive, Spencer Reid x You, reader imagine, reid x reader, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak





	Copycat

Title: Copycat  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: T  
Prompt/Summary: Spencer returns depressed after visiting his mother, you decide to find a way to cheer up or piss him off. (Maybe best set in Target Rich)  
Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Reader  
Trigger Warning: Don’t think so  
Word Count: 1100  
Beta/Editor: Me  
Multishot: Nope  
Author’s Notes: outfit on polyvore - http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=207573526, just something I typed out of some depth of mind. Have no real idea how it is…  
Morgan arc spoilers?: Nope

Spencer had been quiet ever since he had gotten back from visiting his mother. You knew things had to be bad - the constant v in between his eyebrows, lack of eating, no spouting off facts, and the increased jittering of his feet and fingers. They all showed his anxiety; he was only going through the motions at work. Maybe he hoped it would be an escape, clearly, it wasn’t working. You had tried to engage him several times, offering to go out, or just be an ear for him. He’d wave you off absently, leaving as soon as the clock struck five. Everyone had been murmuring about it, missing their genius, wishing they could help him and bring him back to himself.

You had no real way of knowing how to do that, but you did know with Halloween fast approaching that had to peak some of Spencer’s interest. And with his April Fools’ prank looming over you – Spencer had thought it funny to superglue you to your chair. No change of clothes and everyone too busy laughing to help you right away. It had not been pretty, and when you were free your wrath had not been either. You knew he could do with some payback. And if anything perhaps it would shake him back to himself.

Rummaging through your closet you smiled at what you grabbed. Oh, this would be fun. Instead of your usual attire you dressed head to toe in what you would call the geek chic. Heck, you even felt smarter when you put the false glasses on. Tying your hair back you gave yourself a once over with a nod. This was either going to go brilliantly or it was going to be a disaster. You knew something was going to happen either way.

Walking into the bullpen you were aware of the looks you were getting and you gave a good imitation of the Reid wave as you passed them.

“Oh, my God mama what is this?”

You looked over to Derek whose eyes were scanning you with amused shock. You shrugged. “Well, I wanted to see if this would cheer Reid up, if not then at least you have a substitute genius for a while.”

Morgan shook his head laughing promising to keep a good seat when Reid did show up. Of course he did, though he was usually hours early he was now just promptly on time taking a seat at his desk setting to work without bothering to greet anyone. You kept to yourself, letting him see you in his own time, a few hours had crawled by and you had been sucked into your own work when you heard a searing growl.

“Damn it!”

Looking up over the frames you saw Spencer clutching his index finger, blood beginning to weep from the apparent paper cut. “Did you know there are more nociceptors in the fingertips than anywhere else on the body that’s one of the reasons paper cuts hurt a lot more than other types of cuts.”

You had gotten his attention then, and Spencer had to take a double then a triple take with you, your look finally sinking into him. “Y/N, what are you doing?”

You shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m only telling you about why paper cuts hurt. Also because they won’t bleed as much as a normal wound and because paper is so flimsy it is more of a dull knife effect which cause the increased pain.”

He shook his head, annoyance spreading over his features. “Why are you doing this?”

You looked down, already seeing the plan failing. “I missed you, we all do, might as well have a carbon copy if we can’t have the real one.”

“I’m right fucking here, Y/N.”

“You are, but you aren’t. You’re somewhere else and you won’t let anyone else in to ease your grief. I’m just a friendly reminder that it’s okay to be happy when things are bad.”

Spencer looked off distantly.

“You know friendship has been linked to having less tension, suffered from less stress, had stronger defenses and lived longer.”

“Hmm, and what are the studies on burdening down friends with personal problems?”

You pushed the glasses back up, before templing your fingers together. “Well, you see, there’s the problem there’s not really been any real studies done to show any pros and cons. Perhaps we could contribute.”

“Look, Y/N, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, really I do. But I’m not up to talking about it here.”

“What about somewhere else? We could go out; you could show me how many cups of sugar to put in my coffee.”

Spencer snorted, scrubbing his face with his hands in exasperation. Until you heard the shuddering of breath that indicated he was crying. Going over to his desk you lightly wrapped your arms around his lanky frame. Hoping it was okay to give him the contact.

“She’s bad, Y/N. She’s doing so badly. I don’t know what to do.”

You didn’t need to dress as a genius to know he was talking about his mother. “The only thing you can do. Be there, talk to her, keep writing to her, and let her know your love. And we’ll be here to let you know you’re loved too.”

His head was still dipped, not bothering with the strength to lift it up. “Thank you. I-I’ve been struggling.”

“You don’t have to do things alone, Spence.”

He gave a tired smile, the old him slowly shining through. He reached up and gently removed the glasses from your face. “Thank you. I don’t think you have to sub for me any longer.”

You smiled. “I don’t know, maybe I like being the smart one of the group. I know I like the cardigans for sure.”

You snuggled in the fabric for emphasis. “I’m glad you’re back, Spencer, but don’t let things bottle up any more. Okay?”

“I promise.”

You held out your hand. “Pinky swears?”

Spencer pursed his lips before linking his pinky with yours, at the last second kissing your knuckle before pulling away. You blushed as you hand retracted. Spencer’s eyes slowly lit up. “And there you are.”


End file.
